Indissolubili Vinculo Copulatae
by TheLovedGranger
Summary: New to the wizarding world, Hermione Granger finds herself swept off her feet by the new knowledge and new people. In particular, a certain pureblood and set of twins become quite a bit closer to the young girl than first expected. M for later, quad fic.


A.N: I know! How could I start another story when I haven't finished the other two? Well it's mostly because I have absolutely no sense of self-preservation. It happens. I hope you enjoy this new story. The Latin hopefully translates correctly to Unbreakable Bond. Any familial information comes from the Harry Potter Wiki, all characters are of J.K. Rowling's creation.

Chapter One: Magic!

Hermione Granger sat on the plump sofa in the small living room of her London home absolutely awestruck. In front of the 11-year-old girl was a woman. This woman was not quite normal though. This woman was, apparently, Professor Minerva McGonagall of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione, however young she may be, knew better than to believe that and so in the impertinent manner of many children her age demanded that the woman across from her "prove it" much to her parents' chagrin. But instead of being annoyed by the precocious girl, Minerva swiftly pulled her wand and made the coffee table float a few feet off the floor, putting the girls' doubts to rest before lowering it and putting her wand away.

"My dear", Minerva started, "if you choose to accept, and yes this is a choice, you will have to join me in Diagon Alley to gather your supplies. I-."

It was after her last full sentence that Hermione's mum, Jean, stepped into the conversation.

"With all due respect, why does Hermione have to go with you? Couldn't we just go? I'm sure it isn't that hard to find this place."

Minerva sighed, "unfortunately, Diagon Alley is only visible to magical people from the outside. Only Hermione would be able to see it."

"Well our Hermione would be able to lead us to it then. That's no reason for her to have to go with just you on this outing."

Seeing that there would need to be a better explanation, Minerva pulled her wand back out.

"This is a map of Charing Cross Road in London, on this road there is a wizarding pub called The Leaky Cauldron. This pub is not visible to non-magical people, muggles."

As Minerva explained, the map zoomed in on the building as she talked. "Behind the pub is the entry to the alley. To get through the entrance, you must tap certain bricks in the wall in the right order. That is circumventable if you happen to get to the entrance as someone is leaving, but it is not always that easy. There are many magical folk that are heavily against the idea of muggles in the Alley and so they choose to floo or apparate from within the shopping district."

As Minerva finished her explanation, she realized that the entire Granger family was staring at the map in wonder as it showed all of Diagon Alley. Smiling to herself, she quietly cleared her throat and moved to stand. It was that movement that gathered the family's attention.

"I'm afraid I must be going now," was Minerva's apologetic response to the looks she had garnered from the family. "There are many more muggle-borns that must be approached, and fair little time to do so before the school year starts."

The family smiled at the professor in understanding before Daniel stood and began to walk Minerva out.

"Professor, how safe is the wizarding world", Daniel asked before letting Minerva leave. "Hermione is my baby girl and my only child. I don't know if I want her going to some mysterious school that might not be safe."

This line of questioning made Minerva smile. She answered as best she could.

"The wizarding world is peaceful, but I won't lie and say that she won't face opposition. There are wizards out there that believe people like Hermione do not belong but they are a minority now. There is nothing to fear."

Daniel gave the professor a relieved smile before opening the door and letting her leave.

Hermione sat on the living room couch with a frown while looking at her mum. She was confused about her mum's attitude when Professor McGonagall had explained about needing to take Hermione into the alley herself. She had never said that the elder Grangers could not go with, just that Professor McGonagall had to go with to allow them access to the alley.

"Mum, why were you so upset when the professor was talking about going to the alley? She never said that you couldn't come with, just that you couldn't see it and get in without help."

Jean sighed wearily before turning to face her daughter. "I remember my grandmother telling me stories about magic, but I never expected it to be real. The idea that my daughter is being brought into this world that is so separated from the world I live in is terrifying and I want to hold on to you for as long as I can. Like your father said, you are our only child, we don't want to lose you."

Hermione looked at her mother with curiosity. "Which grandmother? I didn't think that anyone in our family was magical. I mean, neither of you are magical…"

Jean just smiled and shook her head. Looking at Hermione she just knew that she would be looking for books on magical ancestry and genetics if it existed. Thinking a little more, Jean realised that, if she remembered what great grandma Isla said correctly, there would not be anything close to genetics as they knew it in the wizarding world. It all seemed to come down to who has magic and how they got it. Grandma Isla had often talked about her life before meeting and marrying grandpa Bob. It was filled with what had seemed to be fantastical stories about not only creatures like house elves and fairies, but also dark manors and the belief that one kind of magic was better than others before she graduated from school and met the love of her life. Afterward, everything was non-magical but filled with love and light and the belief that everyone was equal. Thinking back on it, Jean had never realised how odd it was that grandma Isla had outlived grandpa Bob before finally succumbing to that inexplicable disease.

Shaking her thoughts away and turned back to Hermione. "It was my great grandma Isla, you wouldn't remember her. She passed away before you were born, sweetheart. The doctors were unable to figure out what disease she had managed to contract and died with some very interesting green and purple splotches on her chest. I think one of my great aunts caught it too at some point. It is so hard to remember."

Hermione chuckled at her mother. She knew all too well the frustration that her mother was feeling. It was the horrific feeling that you have the information, just not the ability to access it. Of course that happens when people tell you things when you are really little. You can sometimes end up with it in your explicit long-term memory, but more often than not, it ends up as an implicit memory: there, but almost impossible to get to. Hermione often felt that frustration. It tended to happen when one was reading almost constantly and always looking for new information. This, of course, caused many an issue with her schoolmates. They mostly focused on playing tag and other games during recess whereas she was much happier finding a spot under a tree and reading whatever book had caught her fancy. Her love of reading combined with the strange happenings that had started when she was about six, Hermione never really had any friends. She could only hope that that changed in the coming years.

Far from that London home was a crooked house where a large family lived. The Weasleys, a large pureblooded family, were gathered around their kitchen table going over just how they were going to afford the books and robes for four of their seven children. That year Percy, a new prefect, Fred and George, the mischievous twins, and Ron, the youngest son, would all be off to Hogwarts together. Of course this was not the first time that Arthur and Molly Weasley had sent multiple children off to Hogwarts, but every year they tightened the belt a little more. Some things, like robes, were made a little easier thanks to transfiguration, after all if you knew the right spells you could make them seem new rather than second hand. Other things, like wands and cauldrons, could not really be bought second hand. Wands had to choose the wizard or it could backfire or impede your own magic, and one could never be sure that a used cauldron wasn't going to melt when you were using it.

Molly watched as the four children going to school argued about how they were going to split up the small amount of galleons they were going to be able to spend. Ronald, the youngest, was arguing that as it was his first year he needed all new things. Fred and George were laughing at his statements. They were going into their third year and Molly remembered them getting all hand-me-down and second hand belongings to take with them. All except their wands of course. Molly remembered casting all of the stasis charms on Bill's robes so that she could reuse them for her other children. Unfortunately, she knew that it wouldn't work out as well for Ginny, her only daughter, if only because she was a daughter. She sighed as the arguing continued before finally standing to get tea.

She hated when the letters for school came. The arguing seemed endless between her children. It was a wonder that Charlie and Bill were as close as they were. Though, they were much closer in temperament than the twins and Percy. The twins were very much the antithesis of Percy. Their wild and mischievous nature set them apart from their quiet and studious brother. Molly constantly bemoaned the fact that the twins were dead set against getting ministry jobs after their graduation and often compared the two to Percy and how well he did in school. She and Arthur were planning on getting him his own owl to take to school with him and giving Scabbers, his rat, to Ronald as a pet. Molly was somehow oblivious to the fact that her youngest son would be absolutely torn to shreds when he received the rat.

Hearing that things were close to exploding all over the kitchen Molly quickly turned with her tea to try and fix things.

"Boys, we all need to make sacrifices this year. Next year five of you will be off to school so the four of you need to calm down. Ronald, we cannot afford to give you all new things, as much as I would like to. Fred and George you need to quit laughing at your brother. Neither of you are getting new things either. If anything, Percy will be getting something new for making prefect this year."

Fred and George started spluttering, looking at their mother incredulously.

"We never-"

"Even asked for anything new! We were-"

"Just laughing at the idiocy our little brother was spewing."

"Like he 'deserves' new things-"

"Just because he is the youngest brother! If we-"

"Had to wear hand-me-downs, so does he!'

Angry yelling quickly followed the twins comments. "So what if you lot had to wear hand-me-downs? That doesn't mean I do! It's not like any of those robes will even be usable now!"

Molly just sighed. "Ronald, I know that this is not what you expected, but we simply cannot afford to get all new things for you. Maybe if you do really well this year we could get you new robes for next year, but we simply cannot this year."

After hearing this, Ron stomped upstairs to strop some more. Molly sighed as she heard the noise he made on the stairs followed by the sound of a slamming door and the clanging of the attic ghoul. She was tired of the behaviour shown by her son but could not fathom being rougher on him. He was really a sensitive soul and she didn't want to ruin that. He wasn't like his older brothers. Ronald had yet to find something that he was truly good at and Molly hoped that he would figure it out during his first year at Hogwarts.

Fred and George looked at each other following Ronald's tantrum. They were not going to have a good year at Hogwarts this year at all. Knowing their mother, they would most likely be forced to make sure that he didn't end up in ridiculous amounts of trouble. At least, no trouble that would get him expelled. This was, of course, horribly unfair. They had certainly never been coddled by their mother the way ickle Ronniekins was. He got pretty much everything he wanted, and if it looked like their mum would say no he would start crying to get his way. No, the twins rarely got what they wanted and if they tried to do something that they enjoyed their mother went berserk.

George gave his brother a quick, small eyebrow wiggle in silent question. Fred responded with a small, one shoulder shrug. Both were in agreement that while they would agree to take care of him when asked by their mother, they would certainly not maintain that promise much longer than making sure he gets onto the boats at Hogwarts. They would have much more important things to do at school that year.

Somewhere between London and Devon lay a large, stately manor. This manor was the home of the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy. Living here was Abraxas, his son and his wife, Lucius and Narcissa, and their son Draco. All four of them were very aware that they, by their own standards, were the cream of wizarding world crop. Although Abraxas was getting on in years, he was still very much the head of the family. Often times he would conference with Lucius before sending him to further the Malfoy agenda. That agenda, of course, was keeping the wizarding world as pure as possible. Abraxas knew that fresh blood was often the key to not losing the magical gene, but that did not mean that the rest of the community needed to know that his family sometimes married half-bloods. He certainly couldn't let his former schoolmates know that. Going to Hogwarts in the forties meant he met the wizard now going by Lord Voldemort, Abraxas had known him as Tom Riddle. Despite Riddle's own blood status, he was quite the blood supremacist. Abraxas was a few years older than Riddle and as such had little to do with him until he had proved himself as a bright student that refused to back down despite his perceived blood status during the first few months of his first year. Riddle's ability to cow the rest of Slytherin house while charming the professors had proved to Abraxas that he was truly meant to be the leader of Slytherin.

Since the fall of Voldemort in 1981, Abraxas had taken a step back from most political dealings, preferring Lucius to handle the day to day despite him having been tried as a death eater, a ridiculous name for what used to be the Knights of Walpurgis. Of course, Lucius was all too happy to take over much of the day to day as it removed him from the manor for hours at a time while Narcissa and the house elves took care of Draco.

Despite being his grandson, Abraxas could only handle small doses of Draco when he was an infant. Lucius being gone much of the day made it so that Draco was doted upon either by the elves or his mother, getting practically everything he wanted. Being doted upon led to an absolutely spoiled child which whined for everything and anything he wanted. Abraxas, having not been coddled or truly doted upon, could not stand that kind of behaviour. It most certainly was not the kind of behaviour a Malfoy should exhibit, and in some ways Abraxas blamed himself for this. He had allowed his own son to marry into a family known for madness. Clearly, while Narcissa herself showed no sign of the family insanity, it was a gene that could manifest in many ways. He knew too well how Bellatrix, Narcissa's oldest sister, had turned out. Abraxas was pretty sure the entire wizarding world was aware of that particular insanity, even those that lived under rocks. It was not easy to hide.

Abraxas found himself rudely thrown out of his considerations by the dulcet tones of his grandson screaming about wanting the new Nimbus 2000 followed by the soft voice of his daughter-in-law trying her best to explain that, no, he could not have one until next year. Abraxas quickly packed away his things before following the sounds out to the drawing room to watch the battle play out. He often did this, waiting until the last minute before stepping in and making the little brat be quiet. It never lasted for long, but even the smallest reprieve was worth it. Finally there was a break long enough for Abraxas to step in.

"Draconis Lucius Malfoy, what in the name of Merlin do you think you are doing?"

Abraxas almost chuckled when he saw Draco flinch at the thunderous tone.

"Grandfather! I was just asking mother for a Nimbus 2000! They are the best broom on the market and as a Malfoy I deserve the best!"

Abraxas just sighed and shook his head before casting a glare in Narcissa's direction. If she hadn't coddled the boy, he wouldn't be this bad. He hoped that a year away from his parents would straighten him out, but for now he had to contain this mess.

"You are right, in some ways, Draconis. As Malfoy's we work hard to deserve the best. We do not bully our parents into giving us the best. Perhaps, if you can prove yourself this year at Hogwarts you might garner this Nimbus 2000."

Draco's mouth opened and closed like a guppies before he nodded slightly at Abraxas and walked, well stomped off to his room leaving Narcissa to glance thankfully at her father-in-law.

A.N: Several days and about 12 pages later here is my new fic. Please review if you have constructive criticism or compliments.


End file.
